


A True Good God

by godlessAdversary



Category: God of War
Genre: Christianity, Crucifixion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: In his travels Kratos meets another demigod, but he isn't a jerkass like Kratos and the other deities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played the God of War series, but I am interested in the new game that is going to be released.

“Come on! Face me, monster!”

The God of War shouted as a giant scorpion came out of the sand to devour him. Kratos slashed through the pincers of the beast and was abled to stab it’s mouth multiple times. Before the scorpion could fall from it’s wounds, it stabbed Kratos on it’s back.

“That’s the best you have?!”

Kratos cut to pieces the tail of the scorpion and walked out of the battlefield like if was just a game.

 

That afternoon, Kratos walked through the desert feeling dizzy because of the poison of the scorpion in his body. It was probably his lack of food during the last two days. Nope, it was the poison.

“Fuck… everything…”

As Kratos lied on the sand trying to endure the poison as with many times he had been attacked by other venomous monsters, he saw something moving below the sands. It seems that wasn’t the only scorpion in the region.

“I was getting… bored…”

 

The night came, and Kratos had already killed three giant scorpions. His limbs were bruised, some of his ribs were broken, there was some venom spilled on his skin that was aching, and the venom inside his veins hasn’t been rejected by his divine blood yet. He was getting tired, and he has already thrown up twice. After centuries of struggle, has the Ghost of Sparta finally become an old geezer like Zeus?

“No way!”

The dark sky of the Mediterranean covered everything, and the star became blurs in the sight of the old warrior. Before he fell asleep from tiredness, Kratos saw a figure walking to him.

“You are safe now.”

 

 

The next morning, Kratos woke up in an old stable surrounded by livestock. There was a sheep bitting Kratos’ coat, and naturally, he pushed the animal away.

“Get off.”

Suddenly, Kratos was surprised that the hole in his back was completely healed. His divine health didn’t work that fast, and he was sure he would have had to walk away from the underworld again. Without Hades that place was easy to get out. Kratos walked out of the stable, and the only person there was a man that was cutting some wood.

“Good morning, sir.” Said the stranger.

“You.” Kratos pointed at the man. “Are you a magician or a god? I should be fighting my way out of the underworld right now.”

“I am just a carpenter, brother.”


End file.
